relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Debate Club's Main Character
| relationship = An unnamed father Kotoha (girlfriend) Momo (best friend) | affiliation = Debate Club: ex-Vice President, an ex-debate leader | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 18 | height = 5'2" (157 cm) | weight = 124 lbs (56.2 kg) | hair = Red | eyes = Magenta }}The Debate Main Character is a supporting character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, the main character in Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation and a special supporting character in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!. She became one of the four vice presidents of the Debate Club and one of the five debate team leaders after Monika left the Debate Club. Appearance The Debate Club main character has magenta-colored eyes and medium red hair with a flower hairpin on the left side of her hair and she wears purple glasses. Personality The Debate Club main character can come off being introverted but she wants to become more than what she is, with the dream of becoming a professional defense attorney, especially when the Debate Main Character believed that her father was wrongfully arrested a long time ago and wanted to see him again. As a result, she is shown to be clumsy and she doesn't like who she is. She is afraid of failing as Koshiro, one of the people the main character admired, would yell at her and if not him, then Chojiro. She admires Monika and Kotoha, who she eventually fell in love with. She is also fond of Fujio. However, she was disgusted and felt betrayed with her best friend Momo when Momo tried getting the Debate Main Character out of the Debate Club through unconventional methods. She used to admire Koshiro, blinded by his charismatic aura until the main character realizes Koshiro's true nature. When Kotoha and the other leaders of the debate team were put into the Kai's Deathcube contraption in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, Kotoha was the first person to find the Debate Club's main character in the cube-like death maze and they traveled together ever since. Even when Kotoha was poisoned, slowing dying, she remained optimistic and she fell in love with the female main character as she loved her back. Kotoha was disgusted with Chojiro wen Chojiro went insane to the point where he "murdered" Fujio and stayed away from Chojiro with the help of the female main character. History ''Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation At the start of the game after Koshiro resets the game after discovering Monika is absent, Koshiro ran a vice president application test to his Debate Club members to take over Monika's place as a vice president and a debate team leader and her friend Momo was happy for her. This female main character won and is taking over Monika's position as a debate team leader. However, as the game goes by, the female main character and her player encounters difficult choices that lead to the female main character giving the Debate Club a bad reputation. :''NOTE: Additional details of Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation has yet to be written. By the end of the game after the failure of the Debate Club's cultural festival, Koshiro kicked the Debate Main Character out of the Debate Club after her third major disappointment. If Chojiro was in choice, he would have stopped at the second failure. Fujio found the Debate Club main character crying in the hallway and tried cheering her up. The Debate Club main character's "best friend" Momo stopped by and confessed her mischievous activities and apologies since Momo wanted her best friend to know how cruel and selfish Koshiro is but the main character lashed out at her and ran away. Kotoha found the female main character crying in the halls and decided to help the main character's dreams and goals. While Kotoha was going to be a spokeswoman, she doesn't mind helping the main character's imprisoned father by becoming a defense attorney in the main character's place. After Kotoha left the main character alone, the female main character realized she forgot one of her notebooks in the Debate Club. Upon returning to the Debate Clubroom, she noticed that Koshiro was absent and Chojiro just locked the Debate Club. Chojiro gave the main character the keys to the Debate Clubroom and expects the main character to return the keys when Chojiro returns from the restroom. Upon entering the Debate Club for the last time, grabbing her notebook, a digital pulsive wave emanated in the Debate Club and the Debate Main Character noticed a door-like digital frame on the chalkboard. As the main character passed through the fake wall, she found herself in a strange void with Koshiro viewing the events of Doki Doki Literature Club! over a computer. The Debate Main Character also heard someone else and hid. Kai appeared in Koshiro's private space and the Debate Main Character listened to their conversation, confused. When the Debate Main Character was discovered by Kai and Koshiro, Koshiro deleted the main character before she could escape and the game ends there. ''Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! The Debate Club's Vice Presidents were soon deleted and later spawned in the Belief Club's current game, ''Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, as special guests for the Belief Club's Deathcube event and the Debate Club main character was one of the special guests. Once the Deathcube game start, the Debate Main Character escaped from a spiked-trapped room but was struck with arrows in the next room. The Debate Club main character flinched when she was hit with arrows and fell through the bottom mechanical door to a room below her and broke her right leg. Buzz saws appeared on the ground on this room and the Debate Club main character was having trouble escaping with her injured leg but Fujio showed up to help her. Kotoha was with Fujio in the next room and the three grouped up. Kotoha was worried for the main character. Fujio led them and had the idea to use his shoes as trap bait. Soon, Fujio found Chojiro's group and everyone grouped together. After a majority of Deathcube contestants were grouped up and when the contestants became afraid of Chojiro's temper, they became afraid of him, especially after Chojiro threw Fujio into a death trap. The Belief Club's Main Character and his player helped the Debate Main Character and Kotoha escape the Deathcube, avoiding Chojiro's fury. By then, the poison that Kotoha suffered from the start of the Deathcube grew to the point where she was dying. She confessed to the Debate Main Character that she loves her as the Debate Main Character loves her back, hoping Kotoha survives. While Kotoha managed to get out of the Deathcube with the help of the Debate Main Character and Belief Main Character, Kotoha succumbed to the poison and died outside the Deathcube in front of Kai and Koshiro. The Debate Main Character cried in grief. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus During the invasion in the Literature Club Hub World, Debate Club President Koshiro spawned his four Debate Club Vice Presidents to torture them to keep the Doki Doki Virus running. Koshiro personally took the Debate Main Character into the next room to start her torture session first in private. The Literature Club members found her dismembered corpse in the next room until Koshiro teleported them out of his torture rooms. However, the Debate Main Character's Memory Data was left behind, containing memories of the ending to ''Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation and the Deathcube event of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! in her point of view. The next time the Debate Club Vice Presidents are seen are near the end of the game when Kai turned them into Category:Datanoid Avatars to help reduce the cost of the Doki Doki Virus. The Debate Club members and the recaptured Belief Club members as avatars were given the powers of the KaiserFever Deviranger, using unused assets of the Drama Club. The avatars were forced to serve under Kai and fight the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers against their own will as they battled in the Deathcube where they once feared. During the final battles, the Literature Club and Drama Club members found the real bodies of the Debate Club members on a table, being tortured painlessly. The avatars protected their real bodies from being interrupted by the Literature Club and Drama Club members until the TeraKaimera was being formed. The Devirangers including the avatars were forced into the TeraKaimera to have their powers be used by the TeraKaimera. After the final battle with Infected Koshiro when the Debate Club Main Characters were freed by Koji and S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers, Koji gave the Debate Club members Drama Club powers in order to demote and delete Infected Koshiro. All available administrators added their votes to defeat Infected Koshiro. During the epilogue in the Nexus dimension (a.k.a. the real world), Kotoha, Debate Main Character, and Fujio stopped by the Literature Club to apologize to them and the Debate Main Character asked about Monika. Momo also showed up to apologize to her best friend and the Debate Main Character forgave her, crying on her. Even though they will all lose their memories of the club hub worlds, Kotoha will keep her promise to Debate Main Character that she'll try to save the female main character's imprisoned father. Avatar Debate Main Character At some point during the Literature Club Hub World invasion in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Kai—presumably with Koshiro's permission—created avatars of the Debate Club Vice Presidents as well as Kai's former Belief Club members. These avatars were given the powers of KaiserFever Deviranger with Avatar Debate Main Character having the power of Deviranger ViralCyan (デビレンジャー・バイラルシアン Debirenjā BairaruShian), with the motto "Blizzard of Agony" (苦悶の猛吹雪 Kumon no Mō Fubuki), which controls the viral power of ice. Trivia * When the Debate Main Character was first introduced, her name was introduced with a glitched, scrambled name "ũįƑɱķå", which is an anagram for "Fumika" without the character variations. This could assume that this character's real name is Fumika (フミカ). Category:Debate Club members Category:Former club members Category:Playable characters Category:Vice Presidents